Of Dragons and Stars
by LazyConfectioner
Summary: A short essay that I wrote last year but forget to publish. Implied Laxus/Lucy


**Hello! It's LazyConfectioner ~ While cleaning my lovely computer I found this lonely piece sitting in a dusty corner. So I decided to put it here as it is. I noticed that I've written this exactly a year ago. Please tell me what you think of it.**

Long before the glorious humans, dragons reigned on Earth. The most ferocious and the most intelligent on earth. The almighty dragons, rulers of all earth. Dominators of elements.

Yet, even these god-like creatures feared. They feared the vast sky. The sky that breathed life to them. And they feared it's inhabitants. The immortal stars. Dragons knew what they were. Those celestial beings. Who illuminated their night sky. The dark sky that even the strongest fire dragon with his scorching fire couldn't light it. Dragons knew to stay away from them; to not to cross them ever. The last thing they wanted was their fury.

Dragons had wings. Beautiful, elegant, attractive yet brutal and bestial. Even though they reigned through the infinite sky, they never crossed the limit. The celestial realm was not theirs to roam.

From the beginning, they were there. Watching. Observing. But never interrupting. Illuminating all through the night, just to continue to watch. They were old. How many millenniums they've been on the clouds? Not even the eldest, the King remembers. But they will continue to watch that is for certain.

Strongest rules. That is the law. Every century they fight for the title. The King of the Dragons. The unbeatable dragon. Another century is closing down. It is again the time for the current King to defend his position. After all the Fire Dragon is comfortable of his place. Younglings would challenge him like always. Bonfires would be lit, a feast would be given and every dragon would enjoy the festival. After all, it is the beginning of a new century. Yet not even the wise King would have guessed the events about to occur which would take it's place through the old dusty pages of history.

The celestial beings were looking forward to the dragons festival. They had little entertainment and this is one of them. They would cheer on the young dragons under their constellations. Shining brighter for them. And maybe have some of their food and liquor if the dragons offered them. They would get food there is no doubt. The dragons respected the celestial beings as they respected the dragons. Every century a lightning dragon would bring them offerings and they would give their blessings to their newborns. Yes, the divine celestials were looking forward to the dragon events. Only if they knew what was about to befall on them.

This century, the youngest lightning dragon would be taking the gifts to the Celestials. As he was the strongest among them even thought his age was half of the others. Only the lightning family was allowed to reach the stars as they once came from above. This was a common knowledge. During the time that the stars still decided on Earth's destiny, they would send their light down. Fast, loud and furious. Some would put their anger some their hatred, some their pride. Their emotions and their powerful light gave birth to the first dragon on Earth. Whom later became the messenger between the earth and the sky. Every time a dragon would descend from the sky a thunder would be heard. Having a few years left to the festival, the young lightning dragon would be training every day to impress the Celestials, to show them the power of his family and honour his family with his great accomplishment. Yet the young dragon had no idea what faith was preparing for him. After all, his whole life was about to change in a way the dragon would have never thought about.

The King was a happy celestial being. He had everything he wanted. A realm to rule, companions to respect and to be respected by them. Infinite power and wisdom and lastly a beautiful daughter. A beauty that outshines rest of the stars. There were no words to describe her elegance. If one would invent the word, it could be only her name and nothing else. His daughter was young, a newborn star at that. And this would be her first festival. He wanted everything to be perfect. **Ah him and his tongue.**

Every day the young lightning dragon would look up. To prepare himself for his journey. He would dream about the Celestial Realm. He heard tales from his elders enough for life and a dragon's lifespan should never be underestimated, ever. Even with all the stories, he was excited. Because he believed this journey would change his life forever. **Be careful what you wish for little dragon.**

She was young, a naive but wise like her father. She was kind, humble. She had a heart to love everyone and everyone had space in their heart for her love. In her short life, she never descended on earth not even secretly. She passed all her time in front of the lake. The ever-seeing lake. Where the celestial beings watched over the earth. The princess liked watching over the earth. She loved the earth and yearned to it with her own eyes. She knew that wasn't going to happen soon so she begged her father. Begged with her teary eyes that when the dragon came to the realm she would be the one to welcome him. The king was furious. That a young rookie dragon would have the honour to be welcomed by his daughter. Outrageous! With each of his words the realm shook and the earth shattered by the lightnings that was sent. Both worlds panicked. Desperate. Not knowing how to subdue the mighty King's fury. The princess was devastated. Broken by her father's cruel world. She sank into the oblivion and escaped to her wonderland, the ever-seeing lake. Desired nothing but her wonderland. **Never succumb to your desires princess.**

Those few years passed and the King finally calmed down. He went to seek her daughter. Granted her wish.

At that exact moment, the wheels of the fate started to turn for one specific dragon and for the lovely princess.


End file.
